Into Your World
by ItaVi
Summary: mempercayai keluarga sebagai orang yang menyayangi kita itu bukan hal yang sulit. benarkan..? GS/KrisTao/Exo/ Re-edit dari my feel heart
1. Chapter 1

Halloo.., anyeong.. saya ita,,. Saya author baru di FFN.. salam kenal.. mohon bantuannya…

Untuk debut pertama saya.. saya mempersembahkan ini untuk kalian..

EXO/gs/romance/family/hurt/comfort

KrisTao..

Jelas Exo itu masih milik SMEnt. Jelas gak akan mungkin jadi punya saya.

Chapter ini Re-edit dari yang kemarin my feel heart. Katanya temenku banyak Typo ya udah,. Di ganti ini deh.. maaf ya.. wajarlah author baru.. mohon dimaklumi..

Happy Reading…

"appa.. maukah appa atau eomma hari ini mengambil raporku..?" ucap seorang yeoja kecil usia sekitar 8 tahun dihadapan sang appa yang tangah membereskan berkas-berkas penting perusahaanya.

"sepertinya kau terlambat lagi Tao sayang.. appa sudah berjanji mengambil rapor oppa-mu.. sedangkan eomma..? dia sudah berjanji untuk mengambil rapor eonnie-mu.." jawab Hangeng, appa dari yeoja kecil bernama Tao itu sambil mengelus pelan rambut kepala yeoja kecil itu.

"begitu ya.. ? baiklah.. mungkin lain kali saja.. mianhae appa,.. karena Tao sudah menggangu appa.. selamat pagi appa.." balas Tao sambil tersenyum lembut dan meninggalkan sang appa tercinta.

"tak apa.. selamat pagi juga Tao.." gumam Hangeng melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

Tao menutup pintu ruang kerja sang appa. Wajahnya yang terlihat selalu ceria itupun berubah menjadi raut kecewa. Harusnya ia sudah memperkirakan ini.. tapi kenapa ia masih tidak bisa juga mengantisipasi agar hatinya tidak kecewa seperti ini. Langkahnya begitu lelah saat ia berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama dengan keluarganya tercinta.

'harusnya.. aku tak usah meminta appa untuk mengambil raporku.. hufftt.. kalau tidak bisa mengambil raporku yasudah.. tidak diambil juga tidak apa-apa.. toh nilaiku juga selalu lebih baik dari Chanyeol-oppa ataupun Luhan-eonni..' gerutunya dalam hati ia berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"hayyyyoo.. Anyeong Tao.." ucapan seseorang membuat Tao terlonjak kaget.

"ahjusshi ini mau membuatku jantungan ya.." triak Tao kesal.

"tccchhh.. kau saja yang melamun.. ada apa..? ayoo.. katakan sesuatu pada ahjusshi.." balas orang yang Tao pangggil ahjusshi tadi.

"apa hari ini Zhoumi-ahjusshi mau mengambil raporku lagi..?" balasnya dengan nada agak lirih. Zhoumi mulai mengerti maksud keponakan kecilnya itu. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Lalu Zhoumi tersenyum tulus kearah salah satu keponakanya itu. Entah kenapa Zhoumi tidak habis fikir kenapa sang kakak Hangeng dan Istrinya Heechul tidak pernah bisa mengambil rapor Tao sekalipun. Bahkan ketika Tao masih dibangku playgroup. Padahal ia yakin bahwa Tao juga anak kandung mereka. Karena saat itu Zhoumi lah yang menunggu sang kakak ipar ketika melahirkan Tao. Dulu Zhoumi pernah bertanya pada Hangeng mengapa ia lebih memperhatikan Luhan disbandingkan dengan Tao.., jawabannya simple 'karena Luhan memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah'. Tapi menurut Zhoumi itu bukan alasan yang tepat untuk Hangeng mengabaikan Tao.

"Zhoumi-ahjusshi.. mulai hari ini jangan menghiburku soal kenapa appa maupun eomma tidak bisa mengambil raporku disekolah.." suara cempreng Tao membuat Zhoumi sadar dari lamunannya.

"apa..?" tanya Zhoumi bingung.

"ia.. mulai hari ini cukup Zhoumi-ahjusshi yang mengambil raporku.. ahjusshi maukan..?" Zhoumi mengangguk pelan.

"dan mulai hari ini juga.. Tao berjanji.. tidak akan pernah meminta appa maupun eomma untuk mengambil rapor Tao disekolah.. ahjusshi mau mengambilnya saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur.." kata-kata polos yang terdengar begitu getir ditelinga Zhoumi.

"jangan berkata begitu.." jawab Zhoumi.

"memang kenapa.. memang begitu nyatanya.. mereka tidak mau.. dan Tao tahu akan hal itu.. Tao paham kok ahjusshi.." kata Tao meninggalkan Zhoumi yang masih mematung.

"oh ya.. jangan katakan apapun kalau appa atau eomma tidak menanyakannya..ok.." sambung Tao mulai berlari keluar rumah untuk berangkat sekolah. Ia menatap Tao yang mulai menghilang dari hadapannya. Tao selalu berangkat kesekolahnya sendiri berbeda dengan chanyeol ataupun Luhan yang selalu diantar Heechul untuk berangkat sekolah. Heechul pernah menawarinya untuk berangkat bersama Chanyeol dan Luhan,.. tapi Tao menolak.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah dengan tenang sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil sepanjang jalan. Entah sengaja atau tidak ada seorang anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja menabrak tubuh kecilnya. Sepertinya anak itu seumuran dengannya. Dia tampan, berambut pirang. Hanya saja memang lebih tinggi.

"mianhae.. aku tidak sengaja.. aku harus buru-buru kesekolah baruku.." ucapnya sambil menolong tao yang terjatuh dengan mengulurkan tangannya pada Tao.

"tak apa.. kau sekolah di SM Internasional elementary school ya..?" tanya Tao menerima uluran tangan anak laki-laki didepannya.

"bagaimana kau tahu.. kau sekolah disana..?" balas anak itu.

"tidak.. aku sekolah di Exo Internasional elementary school.. dan sekolah kita bersebelahan.." jawab Tao tersenyum.

"emmm.. baiklah.. bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama.. namaku Cho wu Fan.. kau bisa memanggilku Kris.." tawar anak laki-laki itu.

"wu Fan..? namamu tidak seperti nama orang Korea kebanyakan.." gumam Tao.

"mungkin karena aku lahir di Cina.., tapi yang kutahu appa dan eomma-ku asli orang Korea.." anak bernama Kris itu menjawabnya dengan sangat tenang sambil mulai berjalan disamping Tao.

"namamu juga tidak seperti orang Korea kebanyakan.. jadi jangan mengataiku ok.." sahut Kris agak datar.

"hahaha.. itu karena appa-ku orang China…" Tao tertawa kecil disamping Kris. Dan entah mengapa Kris merasa seperti keluar dari dunianya ketika tanpa sengaja melihat Tao tertawa. Jantungnya berdesir tanpa merespon otaknya. Paru-parunya seakan tidak mau menggapai permintaan otaknya untuk bernafas. Tubuhnya jelas terasa bertentangan dengan perintah otaknya.

"hei..? kenapa melamun..?" tanya Tao heran.

"tidak apa.." Kris sadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Tao tersenyum lagi pada Kris.

"mulai hari ini kita bertemankan.." tanya Tao pelan.

"dan mulai hari ini taman itu sebagai tempat bertemu jika kita saling membutuhkan.." sambung Tao.

Sejak saat itulah setiap pulang sekolah Tao selalu mampir ketaman itu. Dan selalu mengganggu Kris yang sedang bermain basket ditempat itu bersama teman-temannya. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari mereka saling menaruh perhatian satu sama lain. Kris yang selalu mencoba untuk menjaga senyuman Tao disampingnya. Perasaan anehpun dihati mereka tumbuh seiring semakin tumbuhnya usia mereka. Mau tak mau membuat mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tao sering bermain kerumah Kris yang memang dekat dengan taman itu. Tao juga sudah kenal baik dengan eomma Kris. Cho Kyuhyun namanya, seorang ibu yang menurut Tao sangat hebat mampu membesarkan putranya seorang diri, mampu menjadi tangan kanan Tuhan untuk membantu menyembuhkan orang-orang, dan mampu membagi kasih sayang yang adil putranya dan pekerjaan. Terkadang Tao iri dengan kasih sayang Kyuhyun pada Kris.

9 tahun kemudian… semuanya berjalan dengan begitu cepat.. persahabatan ah.. tidak.. sekarang sudah bukan sebuah persahabatan lagi. Mereka sudah mengerti dengan apa yang mereka rasakan. Ya.. cinta. Tao dan Kris memang belum pernah menyatakan perasaan mereka masing –masing tapi mereka tahu jika yang mereka rasakan itu cinta.

"hei.. Kris.." sapa Tao ramah.

"kau tidak bekerja hari ini.." tanya Kris tanpa menjawab sapaan Tao. Tao yang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat ketus Kris itupun hanya maklum dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dibangku yang juga diduduki oleh Kris itu.

"emmm,,.. aku mau jalan-jalan denganmu.." ucap Tao dengan nada manja menggelayuti lengan Kris yang sedang membaca buku berukuran sangat tebal yang Tao yakini itu buku tentang bisnis. Padahal eomma Kris itu adalah seorang dokter tapi entah kenapa Kris begitu menyukai bisnis. Dari appa-nya mungkin..?

"sebaiknya kau berhenti bekerja paruh waktu.., apa uang bulanan dari appa-mu yang kaya raya itu masih kurang cukup.. hingga kau masih bekerja.." Tao tersenyum pada Kris. Kris menaikkan alisnya saat melihat senyum Tao.

"kau tahu kalau kau terus bekerja paruh waktu itu akan membuatmu lelah.., bagaimana kalau kau sakit.. bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu,.. bagaima-" ucapan Kris terputus dengan pelukan mendadak dari Tao.

"aku tidak apa-apa.." balas Tao. Kris membalas pelukan Tao. Hufftt.. sungguh pemandangan romantic disore hari. Tao tersenyum lagi ketika merasakan pelukan balasan dari Kris.

"aku ingin selalu seperti ini denganmu.." goda Tao pada Kris. Tuhkannn… mereka tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa mereka saling mencintai, tapi tindakkan, cara mereka berbicara, perhatian mereka, semuanya benar-benar menunjukan bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih yang saling menyayangi.

"Ya.. dan tidak akan pernah kubiarkan orang lain memilikimu kecuali aku, my baby panda.." ucapan Kris yang terdengar tegas membuat Tao tersenyum tipis menatap Kris.

Disebuah Mansion besar milik keluarga Huang. Terlihat keluarga beserta Zhoumi adik sang kepala keluarga sedang makan malam bersama saat ini. Hanya putri bungsu mereka saja yang belum ada diantara mereka. Terlihat sekali jika keluarga itu begitu khawatir ketika mereka melihat salah satu putrinya tidak mau menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"ayolah.. Luhan.. habiskan makan malammu dan segera minum vitamin-mu.., nanti kau bisa sakit kalau begini terus.." rayu sang ibu. Huang Heechul.

"aku tidak apa-apa eomma.." jawab sang putri lemah. Luhan yang merasa dirinya baik-baik saja hanya menolak permintaan sang eomma. Sang appa, Huang Hangeng dan sang putra sulungnya, Huang Chanyeol pun hanya memperhatikan bagaimana interaksi mereka. Tak lama setelah sang eomma berhasil membunjuk Luhan, pintu ruang makan keluarga itu terbuka. Menampilkan wajah yang hampir serupa dengan putri mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Huang Zi Tao. Ia berjalan duduk bersebelahan dengan sang oppa, Chanyeol.

"kau ini dari mana.. eomma heran denganmu.. kamu ini sukanya bermain terus.. sebentar lagikan kau ujian akhir.. harusnya kau itu belajar dengan Luhan-eonni agar nilaimu itu lebih membanggakan seperti Luhan..," ucap sang ibu menghela nafas. Tao hanya menanggapi ucapan eomma-nya dengan tersenyum. Walau sebenarnya hatinya sakit mendengar kata-kata sang eomma. Andai eomma-nya tahu tentang nilainya yang selalu menempati peringkat pertama paralel seluruh kelas atau lebih singkatnya dialah juara umum disekolah. Zhoumi menyadari perubahan raut wajah Tao hanya diam dan memperhatikan mereka.

"ah.. eomma seperti tidak tahu Tao saja.. kalau nilaiku lebih tinggi dari Luhan-eonni dan Chanyeol-oppa.. pasti eomma akan pingsan.." canda Tao tertawa.

"kau ini bercanda terus.. seriuslah sedikit.." sahut sang appa tenang. Tao tersenyum lagi.

"maaf.." ucap Tao masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

"tentu saja kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan nilai lebih baik daripada kami.. yang ada diotakmu kan hanya berbelanja, belanja, belanja dan belanja.." gertak Chanyeol dengan nada kesal pada Tao.

"hah.. seperti didalam fikiranmu tidak ada Byun Baekhyun saja.." balas Tao sok kesal pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut dengan ucapan Tao menatap dengan tatapan penasaran.

"darimana kau tahu,..?" tanyanya cepat.

"aku tahu semua tentang rahasiamu.. jadi jangan mengejekku terus.. kalau tidak aku akan beritahu appa dan eomma kalau kau sudah membawa pacar tercintamu itu ke Hot-mmmnppt.." ucap Tao terputus karena Chanyeol sudah membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Semua memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan bertanya. Chanyeol tersenyum canggung menghadap sang appa.

"jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak.." geram Chanyeol pada Tao sekaligus memberi isyarat padanya agar tidak mengatakan apapun pada keluarga mereka. Tao hanya mencibir oppa-nya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol.

Makan malam pun selesai. Ketiga putra dan putri keluarga Huang kembali kekamar mereka masing. Bersama sang eomma yang mengantar Luhan, putri kesayangannya kekamar. Ada kalanya Tao merasa iri pada Luhan, kadang ia juga berfikir untuk memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah seperti Luhan agar kedua orangtuanya juga memperhatikan dirinya. Tapi bagaimanapun kalau ia iri, itu membuatnya tidak bersyukur pada Tuhan maka ia selalu menepis semua pikiran itu. Dan seharusnya ia merasa beruntung karena Luhan bilang Luhan selalu ingin seperti Tao yang selalu tersenyum, ceria, kuat… lantas mengapa ia harus merasa iri pada Luhan kalau Luhan saja selalu ingin seperti dirinya.

"Tao.." panggil seseorang dibelakangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati oppa-nya berjalan kearahnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"apa..?" tanya Tao malas.

"jangan katakan apapun pada appa dan eomma.." suruhnya.

"tccchhh.. baiklah tak akan kukatakan apapun pada appa dan eomma.. tapi kau harus memberikan separuh uang bulanan oppa padaku.. karena aku ingin membeli sepatu sport keluaran terbaru bulan ini.." tawar Tao dengan seringaian dibibir manisnya.

"apa.. bukannya bulan kemarin kau baru saja membeli sepatu dengan harga 100 ribu won.., kenapa kau ingin membeli sepatu lagi.,." tanya Chanyeol heran pada Tao.

"ini limited edition.." balas Tao tegas.

"hah.. kau ini boros sekali.. baiklah.. kuberi kau setengah tapi kau harus janji kau tidak akan membongkar semuanya.." Chanyeol mensetujui permintaan Tao.

"Deaallll.." balas Tao berlalu.

Tao memasuki kamarnya.. ternyata oppa-nya pun juga menganggap dirinya boros,.? sepertinya ia harus bangga dengan dirinya sendiri yang telah berhasil membangun kesan dirinya yang manja, boros dan tidak bisa dibanggakan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Lama Tao merenung tentang dirinya sendiri. Tokk.. tok.. pintu kamar Tao terketuk oleh seseorang. Tao berjalan membuka pintu.

"selamat malam Tao.." sapanya tersenyum tulus.

"selamat malam Zhoumi-ahjusshi.. ada apa..?" tanya Tao pada Sang ahjusshi tercinta.

"hanya memastikan kau tidak menangis lagi.." zhoumi menatap onyx Tao.

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi ahjusshi.. jadi aku berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi.. sudah sana zhoumi-ahjusshi keluar saja.. Tao mau tidur.. capek.." balas Tao.

"yasudah.." Zhoumi meninggalkan Tao sendiri. Tao menyandarkan punggung mungilnya pada pada tembok kamarnya. Hatinya mulai lelah dengan semua ini. Tapi bagaimanapun ia harus percaya jika orangtuanya juga menyayanginya seperti ia menyayangi kedua orangtuanya.

Esoknya Tao terbangun dari tidurnya dengan lesu. Ia bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Kadang ia selalu malas untuk bangun. Eomma-nya selalu membangunkan oppa dan juga eonni-nya, tapi kenapa eomma-nya tidak pernah sekali saja membangunkan dirinya. Hanya ada Chanyeol yang selalu membangunkan dirinya bangun jika ia terlambat bangun. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Setelah selesai dengan acara bersiapnya Tao berjalan turun dari lantai dua rumahnya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kedua orangtuanya yang sedang sarapan dimeja makan.

"anyeong.." sapanya ramah pada kedua orangtuanya.

"selamat pagi Tao.." balas sang nyonya rumah. Dan seperti biasa ayahnya hanya sedikit bergumam menyahut sapaan Tao.

"Tao berangkat sekolah dulu.. sampai jumpa.." Tao berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia berharap eomma-nya kembali memanggilnya setidaknya memberikan ia ciuman selamat pagi padanya atau menawari sarapan, tapi sayang semua itu tidak terkabul. Belum sampai Tao diluar, Luhan berjalan berdampingan dengan oppa-nya dari lantai dua rumahnya, sang eomma langsung menghampiri mereka dan memberi ciuman selamat pagi untuk mereka. Senyum miris terukir dibibir Tao melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ketika sedang asik memandang mereka tiba-tiba pandangan didepan Tao terhalang oleh sebuah kotak bekal makanan didepanya. Tao tersenyum melihat ahjusshi-nya yang setia, Zhoumi sedang menyodorkan bento padanya.

"ini bekal makanan hari ini Tao.." ucapnya ramah.

"apa menu hari ini.." Tao berusaha membalas dengan nada ceria seperti biasa.

"emm.. kesukaanmu roti bakar dengan selai coklat dengan tambahan tomat cherry.." jawabnya semangat.

"kyaaa.. gomawo ahjusshi.." gumam Tao meninggalkan rumahnya dengan menaiki sepeda gunungnya.

Sesampainya disekolah Tao memakirkan sepedanya seperti biasa. Tanpa ia tahu, seseorang sedang menunggunya didalam mobil sport berwarna merah disamping ia memakir sepeda. Orang itupun langsung keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri Tao yang terlihat sedang memarkir sepedanya.

"Tao.." panggilnya. Tao menolehkan sedikit kepalanya pada orang itu.

"Kai.." gumam Tao. Ia Choi Jong In atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Kai. Pengeran sekolah, kaya, baik hati, pintar, keluarga bangsawan pula, bukan rahasia lagi kalau ia menaruh hati Huang Zi Tao sejak dulu. Entah Tao yang pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang ia tidak peka dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

"pulang sekolah kau punya waktu tidak..?" tanya Kai to the point.

"bukankah sudah kukatakan,,.aku tidak pernah punya waktu luang kalau setiap pulang sekolah.. aku hanya punya waktu luang setiap hari libur saja.." balas Tao dengan nada agak kesal pada Kai.

"hah.. padahalkan aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan.. memang setiap pulang sekolah kau kemana sich.." gerutu Kai. Tidak mungkinkan kalau Tao bilang dia bekerja paruh waktu sepulang sekolah bisa-bisa appa-nya akan salah paham tentang itu karena sejauh ini yang tahu Tao bekerja paruh waktu hanya Zhoumi dan Kris.

"emm.. kasih tahu tidak ya..?" tanya Tao entah pada siapa dan berjalan meninggalkan kai. Membuat Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Kai berlari kecil mengejar Tao.

"beritahu aku.." desaknya pada Tao.

"aku belajar dirumah.. kau tahukan aku harus mempersiapkan olimpiade matematika minggu depan.." jawaban itu tidak begitu memuaskan untuk Kai.

"aku heran.. kenapa namamu yang berada diperingkat satu paralel itu tidak pernah ditulis dipapan pengumuman,.?" Sepertinya Kai benar-benar penasaran.

"aku hanya ingin mereka mengenalku sebagai anak yang biasa saja.. sama seperti mereka tanpa harus memandang kemampuan.." inilah jawaban tulus dari seorang Tao yang membuat Kai benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona terdalamnya. Kai menatap Tao intens ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tao melambaikan tangannya didepan Kai. Kai yang tersadar dari lamunannya pun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"maaf.." ucapnya gugup. Sedangkan Tao tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, langsung meninggalkan Kai.

"hei.. tunggu.., akhir minggu ini eomma-ku bilang ia ingin makan malam dirumahmu.." kata Kai menyamakan jalan dengan Tao.

"katakan saja sendiri pada eomma-ku.." jawabnya santai. Kai agak kecewa karena Tao bersikap biasa saja. Padahal ia berharap Tao akan senang bertemu dengan eomma-nya Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas hanya saja Kai bersikap lebih pasif dari sebelumnya. Dan lagi-lagi Tao tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

"apalagi yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkanmu.." batin Kai pilu.

TBC…

Maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan.. aku janji akan berusaha lebih baik…. Dan tolong tinggalkan review untukku…


	2. Chapter 2

Kyyyaaa,… makasih ya.. yang udah mau review.. aku jadi terhura.. maaf gak bisa bals review satu-satu.. maaf...gak bisa update cepat soalnya disekolah aku sedang ngerayain Ulang tahun sekolah.. aku juga sibuk buat ikutan lomba cerpen disekolah soalnya hadiahnya lumayan buat jajan author selama 3 hari + buat beli pulsa modem. Tapi sayang.. pas Flashdisk aku dibawa sama panitianya, gak sengaja dijatuhin sama panitianya.. ya udah ilang deh.. huaaa… aku jadi sedih..

Kemarin ada yang review soal kesalahan bahasa.. maaf ya.. aku gak bisa bahasa korea.. soal Zhoumi paman kandung atau bukan.. tadinya aku mau bikin Zhoumi adik kandung Hangeng.. tapi karena ada kesalahan bahasa.. sekalian aja aku buat Zhoumi bukan adik kandung Hangeng.. soalnya jika adik kandung diusir sama kakak kandungkan kasihan..

Chapter 2: Into Your World.,

KrisTao/KaiTao/KrisHan

Happy reading..

Pulang sekolah. Tao menuntun sepedanya yang kempes kearah gerbang sekolah. Dia kesal kenapa sepedanya harus kempes ketika ia butuhkan. Tao menghela nafas pelan. Mungkin karena kesal Tao melempar sepeda hingga menimbulkan suara terjatuh yang sangat keras. Tanpa ia sadari ternyata Kris berada dibelakangnya. Ia sedang memandang Tao dengan terkekeh pelan.

"mau kau lempar seperti apapun.. ban sepedamu tidak akan kembali terisi angin.." ejek Kris pada Tao. Tao berbalik menatap Kris. Jadi sejak tadi Kris dibelakangnya. Kenapa dia tidak memanggil Tao..? kenapa Kris hanya diam saja. Dasar menyebalkan.. mungkin itu yang difikirkan Tao.

"kenapa disini..? bukankah sekolahmu disebelah..?" tanya Tao masih dengan nada kesal. Ia sekolah Tao dan Kris memang masih berbeda seperti dulu. Tao di Exo Internasional High School, dan Kris masih di SM internasional High School. Alasannya sederhana di Exo hanya anak orang terkenal saja yang berada disana. Bukannya Kris anak dari orang yang tidak terkenal bahkan ibunya adalah seorang dokter spesialis saraf yang sangat disegani dan dihormati dirumah sakit terbesar di Korea. Dia saja yang tidak mau sekolah di Exo.

"memang kenapa..? ayo pergi denganku.." ajak Kris menarik Tao dan mengangkat sepeda yang dilempar oleh Tao tadi dengan satu tangannya yang lain. Tao yang masih bingung hanya menurut saja pada Kris. Tak sampai lima belas menit mereka sampai disebuah air terjun yang hanya ada beberapa orang. Tao memandang takjub air terjun itu. Rasanya ia sering melewati daerah itu tapi kenapa ia tak pernah melihat jika ada air terjun disini. Oh.. indah.. Kris tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi kagum Tao. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Tao.

"kalung..? kenapa kau memberiku ini.." tanya Tao memperhatikan kalung yang diberikan oleh Kris.

"karena hari ini ulang tahunmu ke-17.." jawab Kris tenang menatap onyx Tao. Benarkah ini hari ulang tahun Tao.. kenapa Tao bisa lupa ulang tahunnya sendiri. Apa hari ini orangtuanya ingat kalau Tao ulang tahun. Apa hari ini hanya Zhoumi lagi yang merayakan ulang tahunnya.. sudahlah.. sekarang yang dihadapan adalah Kris jadi focus saja pada Kris.

"kenapa aku bisa lupa..? lalu kenapa liontin kalungnya bintang yang dikelilingi awan..?" tanya Tao memperhatikan kalung itu.

"anggap saja bintang itu kau, dan aku adalah awannya..!" Kris memakaikan kalung itu dileher Tao. Tao masih tidak mengerti maksud Kris.

"maksudnya..? aku masih belum mengerti…" kata Tao jujur.

"anggap saja kau itu adalah bintang yang selalu terpenjara dibalik sang awan yang indah hingga dengan senang hati kau selalu tinggal dengan sang awan.. dan awan yang indah itu akan selalu berada disekelilingmu.. menjaga dan melindungimu.. tanpa mengurangi seterang apa dirimu.." jelas Kris panjang lebar. Tao menatap Kris lembut. 'Tuhan.. tolong selalu jaga dia untukku'.. fikir Tao masih menatap mata Kris. Tanpa diduga Kris memajukan wajahnya dan.. detik berikutnya sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat dibibir manis Tao. Kris menjauhkan wajahnya. Tao masih mematung dengan apa yang Kris lakukan. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang mengelitik perutnya. Meski hanya sebuah ciuman singkat tapi rasanya Tao bisa menghentikan waktu dalam sekejap. Masih belum sadar apa yang terjadi barusan ia menarik leher Kris, mendekatkan wajah Kris pada dirinya dan kembali menempelkan bibir Kris pada bibirnya sendiri. Ia berusaha merasakan kembali apa yang telah didapatnya beberapa detik lalu. Dan Kris..? jangan tanya sudah pasti ia menikmati acara ciuman itu.

"berjanjilah untuk tidak akan meninggalkanku.." pinta Tao pada Kris dan melepaskan ciumannya. Kris hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"aku bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkanmu.." jawab Kris tenang. Hingga siang itu berakhir berganti dengan langit yang mulai senja. Tao saja lupa apa tujuannya sebelum bertemu dengan Kris tadi siang. Harusnya siang tadi ia pergi ketempat kerja paruh waktunya tapi karena Kris.. semuanya terlupakan.

Tao kembali kerumahnya dengan pakaian yang basah karena tadi ia sempat bermain air dengan Kris. Sambil menenteng tas sekolah dan sepedanya yang ia tarik. Tao menatap rumahnya yang sepi, sepertinya tidak ada orang disini. Lalu Tao mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan memanggil salah satu pelayan dirumah besarnya itu. Tapi yang keluar bukannya pelayan malah Chanyeol sang oppa yang menurut Tao sangat menyebalkan.

"aisshhh… lihat dirimu.. darimana kau..? kenapa basah semua..? dan jaket siapa ini..? bukankah kau tidak pernah memakai jaket ini.." tanya Chanyeol berturut-turut. Tentu saja itu bukan jaket milik Tao.. karena jaket itu milik Kris.

"kemana appa dan eomma..?" sela Tao mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"mereka keluar negeri.." jawab Chanyeol dengan nada kesal. Tuhkan.. padahal ini hari ulang tahunnya tapi eomma dan appa-nya malah pergi keluar negeri. Ia menunuduk menatap ujung sepatunya. Tak lama ponselnya bordering tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Tao membukanya. Sinar matanya redup ketika Tao tahu pesan itu dari nomor appa-nya. 'saengil chukkha hamnida.. Tao.. mianhae, appa dan eomma tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu.. tapi appa akan kirimkan hadiah untukmu besok..' kira-kira itulah pesan dalam ponsel Tao.

'aku tidak butuh hadiah.. cukup kalian yang berada disini.. apa itu sulit..' batinnya.

"tumben oppa bertanya.." sindir Tao.

"heh.. jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jawab pertanyaanku..! kenapa kau basah-basahan seperti itu..? DASAR PANDA MENYEBALKAN.." Tao berlalu tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan dan teriakkan Chanyeol. Ia terus melangkah menuju kamarnya. Bukannya Tao ingin mengabaikan Chanyeol, tapi ia sangat lelah hari ini. Saat sampai dilantai dua rumahnya Tao melihat Luhan sedang duduk sendirian didepan TV sambil memencet remote TV yang ia pegang. Satu hal yang tidak pernah bisa Tao abaikan. Ya.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan, eonnie tercinta.

"anyeong Luhan-eonnie.. sedang apa..?" tanya lembut pada sang eonnie. Luhan sendiri langsung menghampiri Tao ketika Tao berada disamping sofa dibelakangnya.

"kenapa tubuhmu basah.. kau kenapa..?" balas Luhan khawatir dan lembut.

"jangan khawatir eonnie.. Tao tadi bermain air.. makanya basah.." gumam Tao memperhatikan pakainnya. Luhan menatap Tao iri. Luhan berfikir.. kenapa bukan dia yang bisa bermain air tanpa takut sakit, kenapa harus dia yang selalu dilarang ini dan itu oleh eomma dan appa-nya. Kenapa bukan Tao saja yang memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah.. kenapa harus dirinya yang selalu terkekang.. kenapa harus Tao yang bisa sebebas itu.. kenapa bukan dirinya.. ia benci hidupnya.. ia ingin seperti Tao.. berangkat sekolah dengan naik sepeda, belanja-belanja seperti Tao, memakan makanan sesuka hati, bermain sepuasnya tanpa takut lelah dan sakit, sekali lagi ia benci hidupnya.. ia benci Tao yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"eonnie.. Luhan-eonnie tidak apa..?" suara lembut Tao membubarkan lamunan Luhan. Tao yang bingung hanya menatap eonnie dengan tatapan bertanya.

"tidak apa.." balas Luhan singkat sambil pergi meninggalkan Tao yang masih telihat sangat bingung. Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Luhan-eonnie kenapa..?" tanya Tao entah pada siapa. Tanpa ambil pusing ia meneruskan langkah menuju kamarnya. Tanpa Tao sadari Luhan masih melihat Tao dari balik pintu kamarnya. Selama ini memang ia selalu satu sekolah dengan Tao hanya saja mereka tidak pernah satu kelas padahal mereka didaftarkan oleh appa mereka bersama meski usia mereka beda dua tahun. Ia berfikir apa kelebihan Tao disbandingkan dirinya selain daya tahan tubuh. Kenapa ia merasa Tao memang memiliki lebih banyak teman disbanding dirinya yang selalu juara kelas, yang ia tahu Tao tak pernah dapat juara kelas bahkan masuk sepuluh besar saja tidak. Dan belakangan inipun Tao dikabarkan dekat dengan pangeran sekolah, Kai. Entahlah semakin lama ia semakin kesal dengan Tao. Lalu ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

Hari berikutnya. Kris sedang berjalan untuk berangkat kesekolahnya dengan santai. Tapi sebelum sampai disekolahnya ia berjalan berbelok menuju gedung sebuah rumah sakit yang beberapa meter dari sekolahmya. Berniat mengunjungi eomma tercinta yang bekerja dirumah sakit ini. Ia tersenyum dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih untuk sang eomma tercinta. Tepat didepan pintu ruangan eomma-nya, ia berhenti sebentar untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu.

"eomma.." panggilnya pelan kemudian membuka pintu ruangan itu. Dengan sedikit terkejut, beberapa orang didalam memperhatikannya. Mereka seorang pria yang usianya terlihat seumuran dengan eommanya dan seorang wanita yang mungkin jauh lebih tua dibandingkan laki-laki itu.

"tak apa Kris.., lagipula kami sudah selesai.." terdengar suara lembut sang eomma. Kris memasuki ruangan eomma-nya dengan santai. Dan entah kenapa Kris seperti pernah melihat orang-orang itu sebelumnya, tapi ia lupa kapan dan dimana ia melihat mereka.

"eomma..? jadi kau sudah anak..? laki-laki mana yang mau menikahimu..?" gumam sang pria pada Kyuhyun, eomma Kris. Belum sempat Kris bertanya apa maksud orang itu. Kyuhyun sudah memjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

"ia.. dia putraku.. dari hasil pernikahan kita.." ucap Kyuhyun hampir tak dengar namun cukup terdengar untuk semua orang yang berada ruangan itu. Kris menatap eomma-nya tak percaya. Jadi yang dihadapanya ini appa-nyakah..? benarkah dihadapannya ini Choi siwon appa-nya..? memang benar eomma-nya pernah bilang jika Choi Siwon, appa-nya masih hidup dan juga tinggal dikota ini tapi ia tak menyangka jika ia akan bertemu dengan appa-nya secepat ini. Bukan ia tak ingin bertemu appa-nya tapi rasanya ia belum siap bertemu dengan orang yang pernah meninggalkan dirinya dan sang eomma. Bukan hanya Kris yang terkejut disini, pria yang sepertinya seumuran dengan kyuhyun itupun terlihat sangat kaget, sama halnya dengan seorang wanita mungkin berusia lebih dari 60 tahun disamping.

"mianhae.. jika aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya pada kalian.. ternyata ketika kau meminta bercerai denganku aku sudah mengandungnya selama satu bulan.. tadinya aku ingin memberitahumu.. tapi kau sudah terlebih dulu mengatakan jika kau ingin bercerai denganku karena aku sangat mendukung keputusanmu itu.. makanya aku tidak memberitahumu.. dan aku sangat berharap jika kalian sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kami.." jelas Kyuhyun.

"lalu kenapa kau mengatakannya pada kami.. apa kau ingin balas dendam pada kami setelah apa yang kami lakukan padamu dulu.. kau benar-benar picik Cho Kyuhyun..?" geram wanita berusia lebih dari 60 tahun disamping pria tadi. Sedangkan Kris ia masih terdiam memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka. Tapi ketika eomma-nya dikatakan picik oleh nenek-nenek itu ia menatapnya tajam. Sepertinya ia tidak terima eomma yang amat ia hormati dan ia cintai dikatai seperti itu.

"kalau itu yang ada difikiran nyonya Choi Jaejoong.. harusnya nyonya tidak perlu memperdulikan kata-kata saya.. asal anda tahu saya mengatakan ini bukan untuk kepentingan saya.. tapi saya mengatakan ini.. karena saya merasa jika anak saya perlu tahu siapa appa-nya.." balas Kyuhyun tegas. Kris masih tetap diam sambil berkutat dengan fikirannya sendiri.

"jika kalian tidak ingin mengakuinya juga tidak apa.. toh ia juga tidak membutuhkan kalian.. lagipula tuan Choi Siwon, saya yakin anda juga sudah memiliki seorang anak dengan nyonya Kim Kibum ah..bukan Choi Kibum.. Aaa,, atau mungkin lebih.. jadi anda tidak perlu lagi perdulikan kami.. dan juga.. pembicaraan kita soal operasi tuan Choi Yunho dua hari lagi sudah selesai.. kalian bisa keluar sekarang dari ruangan saya.. tuan dan nyonya Choi.." sinis Kyuhyun.

"kau mengusir kami..?" nenek-nenek bernama Jaejoong tadi sepertinya sudah naik darah.

"kenapa tidak.. ini ruangan saya..?" jawaban dari Kyuhyun terdengar seperti tantangan ditelinga dua orang bermarga Choi.

"dasar perempuan kurang ajar.., besok aku akan datang kemari lagi untuk memaksa anak muda ini tes DNA.. camkan itu..?" gertak Jaejoong sambil menujuk Kris.

Jaejoong menarik tangan Siwon putranya untuk keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun dengan marah, sementara Siwon sepertinya dia masih shock hingga hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun..? benarkah anak itu darah dagingnya..? kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah bilang dari dulu. Apa saat ini Kyuhyun hanya mengarang cerita untuk balas dendam padanya. Tapi jika memang benar anak itu adalah putranya, kenapa anak itu hanya diam saja saat melihat Siwon.. ketika Siwon dan Jaejoong berada diluar ruangan Kyuhyun ia menahan tahan Jaejong, sang eomma untuk berhenti.

"kenapa eomma ingin melakukan tes DNA..? apa eomma percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan..? mungkin sajakan itu hanya karangan cerita Kyuhyun.. dan mungkin saja benar yang eomma bilang tentang kyunyun ingin balas dendam pada kita.." kata Siwon marah.

"eomma tahu Siwon..! tapi mungkin sajakan.. dia memang memiliki darah keluarga kita.. apa salahnya tes DNA itu sama sekali tidak akan menipu.. lagipula ini juga salah istrimu.. kenapa saat itu kalian tidak segera punya anak setelah melahirkan Kai.. sebelum rahimnya diangkat 4 tahun setelah itu.." bentak Jaejoong pada putra satu-satunya itu.

"tapi kita punya Kai, eomma..!" jawab Siwon dengan nada mulai melembut.

"ia.. tapi Kai bukan anakmu.." balas sang eomma kasar.

"Eomma.." bentak Siwon pada eomma-nya keras. Menbuat Jaejoong menatap putranya agak takut tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"kumohon eomma jangan berkata begitu.. lagipula Kai adalah anak dari wanita yang kucintai, kumohon eomma mengerti.." suara siwon terdengar lembut dari yang tadi.

"ia.. eomma mengerti.. dan kuharap kau mengerti jika eomma ingin melakukan tes DNA pada anak itu.. karena eomma ingin punya cucu kandung.." kata Jaejoong meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon memijat keningnya sambil berjalan mengikuti eomma-nya.

Kembali kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Terlihat Kyuhyun duduk dikursi ruang kerjanya dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala kursi yang ia duduki. Kris menatap eomma-nya kasihan. Ia berjalan mendekati eomma-nya. Lalu memberikan bunga yang tadi bawanya, ia meletakkan bunga itu diatas meja ruang kerja eomma-nya.

"jadi tadi itu benar-benar appa-ku..?" tanyanya pada sang eomma pelan berharap sang eomma tidak terluka dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"ia.. dan yang perempuan adalah halmeoni-mu..," jawab Kyuhyun.

"kenapa eomma mengatakannya tadi.. bagaimana kalau mereka tidak membiarkan kita bahagia..?" sahut Kris menghela nafas tenang.

"sebenarnya eomma tak ingin mengatakannya..tapi eomma sudah lelah berlari menghidari mereka untuk menyembunyikanmu.." jelas Kyuhyun mulai menteskan airmatanya.

"apa maksudnya eomma tidak ingin lagi bersamaku..?" pertanyaan Kris membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap putra satu-satunya tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin putranya bisa berfikir seperti itu, sementara tidak pernah terlintas dibenaknya niatan untuk meninggalkan putranya.

"CHO WU FAN.." bentaknya pada Kris marah. Kris hanya sedikit kaget mendengar bentakan keras sang eomma padanya.

"bagaimana kau bisa berfikir begitu sementara eomma selalu menjadikanmu prioritas utama bagi eomma.." sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar marah pada Kris. Kris hanya bisa diam menatap eomma-nya. Tatapan Kyuhyun pada Kris mulai melembut.

"mianhae Kris.. eomma tidak bermaksud membentakmu.." sambung Kyuhyun menghampiri Kris dan memeluk putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kris membalas pelukan eomma-nya, ia tahu eomma-nya akan membentaknya jika ia tidak keterlaluan tadi. Dan kali ini ia sadar ia sudah sangat keterlaluan meragukan kasih sayang eomma-nya.

"mianhae eomma.. aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah dengan eomma.." ucap Kris dipelukan Kyuhyun.

"eomma tahu.. tapi kalaupun nantinya kau ikut dengan appa-mu.. eomma tidak apa.. toh kita juga masih bisa sering bertemu.. jadi jangan merasa kalau kita akan berpisah.. eomma sangat menyayangimu.. pergilah kesekolah.. nanti kau terlambat.." balas Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Kris dan mencium pipi Kris.

"hn.. selamat pagi.." kata Kris berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Ia melewati koridor rumah sakit dengan wajah yang kembali tenang seperti biasa. Tapi entah kenapa fikirannya tidak bisa tenang.. ia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, setelah ia bertemu dengan appa kandungnya. Dia masih melamun hingga sampai dipintu keluar rumah sakit. Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang lebih tepatnya seorang yeoja yang mungkin seumuran dengannya hanya saja ia memakai seragam sekolah seperti sekolah Tao. Secara refleks ia membantu orang itu berdiri. Sedangkan yang ditolong hanya menatapnya kagum membuat Kris agak kesal.

"mianhae.. kau tidak apa..?" ia melambaikan tangannya didepan yeoja itu. Sedangkan yeoja itu tersentak ketika sadar dari lamunannya.

"ia.. gomawo.." ucapnya pelan masih menatap Kris kagum. Kris ingin pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu tapi tangannya ditahan untuk tidak pergi. Kris memandangnya heran.

"boleh.. kutahu siapa namamu..? aku Huang Luhan..!" kata yeoja itu mengulurkan tangan pada Kris. Ia benar.. yeoja yang ditabrak Kris itu adalah Huang Luhan, eonnie Tao. Hanya saja Kris tidak tahu jika ia adalah eonnie Tao. Dan Luhan pun tidak tahu jika Kris mengenal sang adik, Huang Zi Tao.

"Cho Wu Fan.. kau bisa memanggilku Kris.." ucap Kris singkat dan langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Sedangkan Luhan dia masih memandang punggung Kris. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa hangat hanya dengan memandang Kris. Ia merasa Kris berbeda dari semua laki-laki yang pernah ia temui. Tiba-tiba ia langsung menghentikan seorang perawat perempuan yang berjalan didepannya.

"maaf.. apa laki-laki itu sering datang kesini..?" tanya Luhan pada perawat itu sambil menujuk Kris yang terus berjalan menuju keluar.

"Cho Wu Fan..? ia.. dia sering kesini.. karena dia putra salah satu dokter hebat disini.." jawab perawat itu berlalu setelah mendapat ucapan terimakasih dari Luhan.

"mulai hari ini.. aku akan selalu rutin untuk check-up disini.." ucap Luhan entah pada siapa dengan sangat antusias.

Kris berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Ia masih teringat tentang gadis bernama Huang Luhan yang tadi ditabraknya. Ia tersenyum meremehkan. Baginya gadis itu memang cantik tapi sayang.. gadis itu tak semenarik Tao..

"dia sama saja.." gumamnya pelan.

TBCCC... GOMAWO.. buat yang udah Review... aku seneng ternyata chap 1 banyak yang suka..

dan sekarang tolong ya... review buat chap 2.. makin bagus atau makin ngeboseni..


	3. Chapter 3

Selamat malam semuanya… hehehe saya balik lagi.. dan meng-update fic. Ini….

Tetap masih KrisTao.. forever.. yang lain seperti HanChul/ Wonkyu/ Sibum hanya tambahan… lalu.. mianhe jika masih ada typo..

Jawab satu review'an yang banyak ditanyaain.. dulu deh.. maaf tidak menybutkan nama.. hehehe.. soalnya udah mulai malam ntar kelamaan..

1. Kris gak akan suka sama Luhan. Meski luhan suka sama Kris.

happy reading...

Chapter 3: Into Your World

Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang memperhatikan jalan dengan padangan datar dari dalam mobilnya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya sedang bersama dengan seorang pemuda yang entahlah siapa itu. Dan hal yang dilihatnya itu membuat hatinya sesak. Gadis bermata panda yang ia lihat itu terlihat begitu bahagia bersama dengan laki-laki itu. Karena rasa penasaranya ia menyuruh sang supir menghentikan mobilnya.

"siapa pemuda itu Tao..?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia.. gadis itu adalah Huang Zitao. Rasanya ia begitu ingin marah melihat Tao dengan orang lain. Tapi ia punya hak apa untuk marah, sementara ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Tao. Tak lama ia memperhatikan Tao dengan pemuda itu lalu ia kembali menyuruh supir pribadinya untuk menjalankan mobil mewahnya.

Tao sedang menikmati siang harinya dengan Kris hari itu. Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan dipinggir sebuah taman yang ada ditengah kota, sebenarnya Kris sekalian mengantar Tao ketempat kerja paruh waktunya.

"hah.. kau kenapa..? apa terjadi sesuatu.. selama kita tidak bertemu..?" tanya Tao lembut pada Kris dengan menarik lengan Kris untuk menahannya agar berhenti sejenak. Kris menatap Tao lelah. Ia tak ingin Tao terlibat dalam masalahnya, tapi ia butuh seseorang untuk menceritakan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi. Kris masih tetap diam sambil berkutat dengan fikirannya. Tao kembali menarik tangan Kris untuk duduk disebuah bangku dipinggir taman.

"katakan.." desak Tao beraegyo. Hingga akhirnya membuat Kris membuka mulutnya.

"aku.. bertemu dengan appa-ku..!" ucap Kris agak lirih.

"benarkah.. lalu apa yang terjadi..?" balas Tao cepat.

"sepertinya kau antusias sekali.. sebegitu menarikkah ceritaku.." sindir Kris pada Tao. Tao hanya tersenyum terpaksa pada Kris.

"baiklah dengarkan aku baik-baik.." Tao mengangguk pelan.

Siang itupun Kris menceritakan semuanya pada Tao.. meski ia belum mengatakan siapa keluarga barunya itu. Dan sebagai pendengar yang baik Tao mendengarkan Kris dengan sangat saksama. Sampai pada saat cerita itu selesai. Lalu Kris mengantar Tao kesebuah Caffe dimana Tao bekerja paruh waktu. Tao memasuki caffe itu. Kris melangkah untuk segera pergi, tapi saat Kris baru berjalan tiga langkah dari tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik tangan Kris dan membungkam mulut Kris dari belakang kemudian membawa Kris kedalam sebuah mobil. Kris berusaha berontak tapi bekapan pada mulut dan cengkraman pada tangannya terlalu kuat. Pada saat mereka berada didalam mobil, didalam mobil tersebut ada lima orang termasuk Kris. Dua orang ada disamping kanan dan kiri Kris dan yang dua orang yang lain berada dikemudi depan. Salah satu dari orang-orang berpakaian jas hitam itu melepaskan bekapan dari mulut Kris.

"siapa kalian..? dan apa yang kalian lakukan..?" tanya Kris berusaha tenang walau sebenarnya ia tidak bisa tenang.

"maaf tuan muda Cho Wu Fan.., kami ditugaskan menjemput anda.." ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"menjemputku..? aku bukan anak-anak lagi yang harus dijemput..!" balas Kris agak kasar.

"maaf.. tuan muda.. kami hanya menjalankan perintah nyonya Choi Jaejoong..!" nama yang disebut oleh orang itu membuat Kris agak menegang. Jadi semua ini ulah keluarga appa-nya.. Kris benar-benar tidak habis fikir.. sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan dari Kris, dulu mereka membuang Kyuhyun, eomma Kris. Jadi secara otomatis mereka juga membuang Kris, kemarinpun Kris juga sudah mengikuti keinginan mereka untuk tes DNA, sekarang apalagi yang mereka inginkan dari Kris.. mereka fikir mereka siapa berani melakukan itu.

"kemarin kami diperintahkan mengawasi anda.., dan hari ini kami diperintahkan menjemput anda.." sambung orang itu lagi. Sedangkan Kris memilih diam disbanding menanggapi ucap mereka. Kris harus tahu maksud dari semua ini. Lebih baik ia menuruti apa keinginan mereka dulu.., Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya bermaksud menelfon seseorang tapi sebelum ia berhasil ponselnya sudah diambil oleh.

"hei.. apa yang kau lakukan.." bentak Kris pada orang disebelah kanannya.

"maaf.. anda dilarang menghubungi siapapun untuk beberapa hari kedepan.." balas orang itu datar pada Kris.

"apa itu juga perintah dari halmeoni menyebalkan itu.." Kris makin tidak terima dengan hal itu.

"nyonya Choi Jaejoong akan menghubungi ibu anda secara pribadi.. untuk memberitahu jika anda akan tinggal di Mansion Choi mulai hari ini.." jelas orang yang berada disamping kanannya itu. Tinggal di Mansion Choi.. itu artinya ia akan tinggal bersama orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal. Hahh.. itu tidak lucu.

"hei.. dengar.. hasil tes DNA itu belum keluar.. jadi masih ada kemungkinan jika aku bukan anak dari Choi Siwon.." Kris berusaha mengelak.

"sepertinya anda lupa jika keluarga Choi itu adalah salah satu dari keluarga terpandang di Korea.. mereka memiliki ribuan cara untuk mempercepat hasil tes DNA kemarin keluar hari ini.. dan hasil DNA-nya 99,9% cocok dengan dengan Tuan Choi siwon.." sepertinya elakan Kris sama sekali tidak berguna. Hingga ia menyerah dan mengikuti keinginan mereka seperti diawal.

Hari ini Tao bekerja dengan tidak semangat seperti biasa. Yang pasti ia ingin segera pulang. Ia berjalan kearah manager pemilik caffe. Mengedarkan pandangan disekitarnya mencari seseorang. Dan ah.. itu dia. Tao menghampiri orang itu dengan wajah sedikit berseri.

"Minho-oppa.. boleh aku minta izin untuk cepat pulang hari ini.." izin Tao pada sang manger didepannya.

"apa..? kemarin kau sudah tidak masuk.. sekarang kau ingin cepat pulang aku heran denganmu.. kau ini masih mau bekerja atau tidak..? jangan mentang-mentang kau dekat denganku makanya kau bisa seenaknya.." bentak manager caffe itu pada Tao.

"ayolah.. kumohon.. kali ini saja.." rayu Tao dengan memelas pada Minho, manager caffe.

"ah.. tidak.." tolak Minho cepat. Tao kesal sendiri karena tidak diberi izin oleh sang manager.

"hah.. dasar.. oppa menyebalkan.." umpat Tao kesal.

"heh.. kau bahkan lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan aku, panda Cina.." balas Minho kesal.

"kalau bukan panda Cina.. memang ada panda Korea..?" ledek Tao pada Minho.

"tanyakan saja dengan gelas yang ada didepanmu itu..!" suara Minho mulai meninggi menghadapi gadis panda didepannya. Tao memandang gelas yang berada didepan mejanya. Memang gelas bisa bicara.. dasar.. orang aneh. Minho meninggalkan Tao dengan wajah frustasi.

Kris menatap orang-orang didepannya dengan tatapan datar. Rasanya ia sangat malas melihat wajah mereka. Dilihatnya orang-orang yang sedang duduk disebuah sofa besar ruang tengah, mansion besar Choi. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin melempar wajah mereka dengan sepatu yang saat ini ia kenakan. Lihat itu.. dari yang paling ujung Choi Yunho.. lalu Choi Jaejoong.. yang merangkul sang suami, Yunho dengan sangat mesra. Kemudian disusul Choi Siwon.. dan ia yakin yang berada disampingnya itu adalah Choi Kibum dan Choi Jong In, istri dan anaknya. Darimana Kris tahu.. Karena sebelumnya, eomma-nya sudah memberi tahu tantang mereka semua. Bahagia sekali mereka.. Kris tersenyum meledek kearah mereka.

"oh.. cucu halmeoni.. ternyata kau sudah sampai.." kata Jaejoong menghampiri dan langsung memeluk Kris ketika ia menyadari Kris berdiri di ujung ruangan itu. Semua yang berada diruangan menoleh kearah Kris termasuk Kai yang menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang tajam. Sedangkan Kris ia berbalik menatap Kai dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sepertinya perang dingin antara mereka berdua akan segera dimulai.

"sudahlah halmeoni.. langsung saja.. dimana kamarku..?" tanya Kris to the point. Yunho menatap Kris dengan sangat intens. Hal pertama yang ia fikirkan tentang Kris adalah 'anak ini sangat mirip dengan Siwon..'.

"hah.. kau sangat mirip dengan appa-mu.." puji Jaejoong pada Kris.

"hn.. benarkah.. aku lebih senang jika jaejoong-halmeoni.. menyamakan aku dengan eomma.." pinta Kris bangga. Pandangannya beralih pada Siwon yang masih diam memperhatikan mereka. Raut wajahnya terlihat berubah. Sedangkan Jaejoong terlihat kesal, ia memang setuju-setuju saja jika Kris adalah cucunya tapi sayang ia masih belum bisa menerima Kyuhyun menjadi ibu dari Kris. Kris berjalan menghampiri hal-abeoji-nya.

"apa.. operasi anda berjalan dengan baik..?" tanyanya ramah pada Yunho. Yunho hanya melihat kagum dengan kesopanan Kris. Awalnya ia memang berfikir pasti diawal Kris akan membenci mereka dengan mengacuhkan mereka. Tapi sepertinya perkiraan itu salah.. meski Kris terlihat tidak menyukai mereka tapi satu yang ia tahu.. bahwa Kris tetap akan bersikap sopan meski ia yakin bahwa Kris masih belum menerima mereka dengan tulus. Kibum melihat kearah Kris dengan wajah tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Kai melihat Kris dengan tatapan seolah sedang mengatakan 'sok perhatian..'.

"seperti yang kau lihat.. aku sudah hampir pulih.. seperti kata eomma-mu.. dia memang dokter yang hebat.." puji Yunho tulus. Sekalipun dulu putra dan istrinya pernah membenci Kyuhyun tapi ia bersumpah tak ada rasa benci sedikitpun pada mantan menantunya itu. Karena dia memang melihat Kyuhyun sebagai seorang wanita yang kuat dan pintar. Kris tersenyum tulus mendengar pujian tentang eomma-nya. Ia beralih menatap Siwon dan Kibum sekilas, lalu menundukkan kepalanya sebentar untuk memberi salam. Entah kenapa tak ada sama sekali niatan hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi dengan Siwon. Ia langsung melangkah pergi mengikuti seorang pelayan yang sebelumnya disuruh Jaejoong untuk mengantar Kris kekamarnya.

Tao menatap malas TV didepanya. Ia kembali menatap ponselnya. Ia heran kenapa sejak pertemuannya dengan Kris tadi siang, Kris sama sekali tidak menghubunginya seperti biasa. 'Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya..' pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalanya. Ia sudah berusaha menghubungi Kris, tapi sayang Kris tidak kunjung mengangkatnya. Tao tersadar dari lamunannya ketika terdengar suara bentakan keras dari lantai satu rumahnya. Ia berjalan mulai menuruni rumahnya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya heran adalah saat ini appa dan ahjusshi-nya sedang bertengkar. Eomma, eonnie, dan oppa-nya menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tak kalah bingung seperti Tao.

"kalau kau tidak suka kau bisa pergi dari sini.." usir Hangeng pada Zhoumi.

"tidak perlu kau suruh hyung.. aku juga sudah mau pergi.." balas Zhoumi mengambil sebuah kunci mobil dari mejanya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan kata-kata itu membuat Tao terhenyak kaget. Ia berusaha menulikan telinga. Tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin.. ahjusshi yang selama ini saat ia sayangi pergi meninggalkannya. Airmatanya menetes deras kala ahjusshi-nya membuka pintu utama rumahnya untuk pergi. Tidak boleh.. ahjusshi-nya tidak boleh pergi,.. kalau ahjusshi-nya pergi siapa yang akan mengecek keadaannya setiap malam.. siapa yang akan menenangkannya kala ia menangis ketika malam hari.. siapa yang akan memberikanya bekal setiap ia akan berangkat sekolah.. siapa yang akan memperdulikannya jika bukan ahjusshi-nya. Tao berlari mengejar Zhoumi.. tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Hangeng yang melarangnya untuk mengejar Zhoumi.

"Zhoumi-ahjusshi.. jangan pergi.. Tao mohon Zhoumi-ahjusshi jangan pergi.. bukankah Zhoumi-ahjusshi bilang tidak hikz.. akan meninggalkan Tao.. hikz.. Tao mohon jangan pergi.. ahjusshi.." teriak Tao menangis. Zhoumi menghentikan jalannya ketika sampai didepan rumah. Ia berbalik menatap keponakannya yang teramat ia sayangi itu meskipun ia bukan paman kandung Tao namun Zhoumi sangat menyayangi Tao. Meski ia sudah sering melihat Tao menangis, tapi sekalipun ia tak pernah terbiasa untuk melihat Tao menangis. Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar harus pergi. Ia memeluk Tao erat. Hanya beberapa detik ia memeluk Tao lalu Zhoumi melepaskan pelukannya.

"mianhe.. Tao.. ahjusshi harus pergi.. jaga dirimu baik-baik.." ucapnya mencium kepala Tao sekilas dan langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya. Tao hanya berdiri mematung mencerna kata-kata Zhoumi. Apa ahjusshi-nya benar-benar akan meninggalkannya.. lamunan Tao bubar saat mendengar deru suara mobil tertangkap oleh pendengarnya.

"ahjusshi-.. ahjusshi.. hikz.." Tao menangis sambil memukul-mukul jendela mobil Zhoumi. Zhoumi mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Tao terus berteriak memanggil-manggil Zhoumi sambil menangis. Hangeng keluar dari rumahnya menghampiri Tao yang masih berusaha mengejar Zhoumi yang sudah pergi.

"Tao sudahlah.." tenang Hangeng menahan tubuh Tao. Tubuh Tao melemas ketika Zhoumi benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"appa.. kejar Zhoumi-ahjusshi appa..! ayo kejar..!" desak Tao pada Hangeng. Tapi Hangeng bukannya mengejar malah diam saja. Itu membuat Tao kesal dan hampir meninggalkan Hangeng kalau saja Hangeng tidak menarik tangannya masuk kedalam rumah.

"kenapa appa menarik Tao..? ayo kita kejar Zhoumi-ahjusshi appa.. ayo kejar..!" pinta Tao pada appa-nya tapi sayang appa-nya terus menariknya masuk kedalam. Tao meronta untuk lepas dari Hangeng namun cengkraman Hangeng sangat kencang ditangan Tao. Heechul, Chanyeol dan juga Luhan menatap mereka diam.

"appa lepa-.." kata-kata Tao terputus saat Hangeng membentak Tao dengan keras.

"CUKUP TAO.. mulai hari ini jangan menyebut namanya lagi dirumah ini.. sekarang masuk kekamarmu.. dan anti bajumu.. kita makan malam bersama.." suruh Hangeng pada Tao. Tapi kali ini Tao sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Semua hal yang selama ini ditahannya serasa sudah sampai pada batas. Tao bukan malaikat yang bisa terus menahan amarahnya. Sudah cukup.. ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tao menatap Hangeng tanpa emosi.

"aku tidak mau.." jawab Tao dingin. Hangeng menoleh kearah Tao tak percaya. Yang ia tahu selama ini Tao tak pernah bersikap sedingin itu pada siapapun. Tapi sekarang.. ia berani bersikap dingin, bahkan pada appa-nya sendiri. Bukan hanya Hangeng yang terkejut tapi juga Chanyeol, Heechul, juga Luhan. Mereka tidak menyangka Tao bisa bersikap sedingin itu.

"makan saja duluan.. Tao belum lapar.." Tao meninggalkan mereka. Ia berjalan kelantai dua untuk kembali kekamarnya. Ia berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. ia mengelap bekas airmata yang mengalir dipipinya. Kenapa orang yang paling menyayanginya harus pergi meninggalkannya. Memang apa salah Zhoumi hingga Hangeng harus mengusirnya.

Ketika kakinya sudah sampai didalam kamarnya, tubuhnya serasa lemas. Tao berusaha menyandarkan pada pintu dibelakangnya, tapi kakinya sudah tidak bisa untuk diajak berdiri hingga tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Airmata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Malam itu ia menangis tanpa suara. Ia mengingat semua kenangannya bersama sang ahjusshi. Bayangan saat dimana dirinya dan luhan terjatuh dari sepeda, hanya Zhoumi yang menghampirinya, sedangkan appa dan eomma-nya menghampiri Luhan. Kadang ia berfikir tidak bisakah salah satu dari mereka menghampirinya. Padahal saat itu kakinya terluka lebih parah dibandingkan Luhan. Tapi eomma-nya malah memarahi Tao karena membuat Luhan terluka. Hingga ia akhirnya alam bawah sadarnya mulai mengambil alih kesadarannya. Tapi sebelumnya ia berdoa agar peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah mimpi. Ia tertidur meringkuk didepan pintu kamarnya.

Paginya Tao terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa heran. Bukankah semalam ia tidur dilantai.. lalu kenapa sekarang ia sudah berada diatas ranjang. Siapa yang memindahkannya kemarin.. tanpa ambil pusing ia langsung bangun dan segera bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Hanya butuh 30 menit untuknya bersiap. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini ia agak terlambat karena anggota keluarganya yang lain memang sudah berada disana yaitu Hangeng, Heechul, Chanyeol dan juga Luhan. Ia berhenti sebentar memperhatikan mereka. 'ayolah Tao.. bersikaplah seperti biasa.. anggap tidak terjadi apapun..' semangatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Lamunan Tao bubar ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"anyeong.. appa, anyeong eomma, anyeong Chanyeol-oppa.. dan anyeong Luhan-eonnie" sapanya seperti biasa. Membuat semua yang berada diruang makan itu heran. Kemarinkan Tao bersikap sangat dingin.. bahkan Chanyeol kemarin memergoki Tao sedang menangis dikamarnya setelah kejadian semalam, hingga akhirnya Tao tertidur dilantai dengan sangat lelah, selanjutnya Chanyeol berinisiatif memindahkan Tao keatas ranjang karena bagaimanapun Tao adalah adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi meski tidak pernah ia tunjukan .. tapi sekarang Tao kembali lagi seperti biasa. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"anyeong Tao.. kau tidak apa.." sapa dan tanya balik Heechul dengan sangat lembut. Entah kenapa ia merasa Tao hari ini sangat aneh. Lihat saja lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya yang semakin terlihat dan matanya terlihat sembab membuat Heechul sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Tao. Hangeng hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Tao dengan intens. Sedangkan Luhan memandang Tao dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. entahlah.. senangkah..?

"tak apa eomma.. Tao berangkat dulu ya.." pamit Tao melenggang pergi.

"kau tak ingin sarapan..?" tawar Heechul spontan. Membuat Tao menghentikan langkah kakinya. Eomma yang selama ini tak pernah menawarinya sarapan akhirnya mengajak Tao sarapan. Tapi sayang kenapa tidak dari dulu saja Heechul menawarinya sarapan. Kenapa saat Zhoumi telah pergi dari sini ia baru menawarinya sarapan. Yang ada dalam fikiran Tao saat ini adalah 'mungkin eomma bersikap begitu karena hanya sekedar kasihan denganku..'.

"mianhe.. eomma.. Tao tidak terbiasa sarapan dirumah.." ucap Tao berbalik dan tersenyum terpaksa pada semua yang ada diruangan itu. Dan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Tao, serasa seperti sindiran telak untuk Hangeng dan Heechul. Apa maksud Tao dengan tidak terbiasa sarapan dirumah.. Hangeng dan Heechul saling menatap sekilas. Lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah lain.

"karena mungkin Zhoumi-ahjusshi kali ya.. yang sering membuatkan Tao bekal.. jadi Tao sering tidak sarapan dirumah.." sambung Tao, agar appa dan eomma-nya tidak tersinggung.

"baiklah.. Tao berangkat dulu saja.. selamat pagi…" ucapnya meninggalkan rumah. Suasana diruang makan yang hanya menyisakan Hangeng, Heechul, Luhan dan Chanyeol itupun berubah menjadi canggung setelah Tao meninggalkan rumah. Karena tidak mau terus berada didalam situasi yang tidak enak itupun akhirnya Chanyeol berpamitan untuk segera berangkat sekolah dengan Luhan. Hingga hanya menyisakan Hangeng dan Heechul saja yang masih berada didalam ruang makan tanpa ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

"benarkah kata Zhoumi semalam.. bahwa kita lebih memperhatikan Luhan disbanding Tao..? benarkah aku tak tahu apapun tentang putriku sendiri.." tanya Heechul lirih pada suaminya. Hangeng menatap cemas istrinya. Hal yang ingin ditanyakan Hangeng ternyata sudah diucapkan oleh Heechul.

"lebih baik jangan terlalu memikirkanya.. nanti kau sakit.." tenang Hangeng pada Heechul.

Tao berjalan kearah sekolahnya. Tapi sebelum ia masuk kegerbang sekolahnya ia akan menunggu Kris berangkat. Tapi Kris tak juga datang. 'sebenarnya kau dimana.. aku membutuhkamu Kris..' batinya. Sudah puluhan kali Tao mencoba menelfon Kris tapi tetap saja Kris tidak mengangkatnya.

"dasar naga jelek…" umpatnya lalu berlari kearah pintu gerbang sekolahnya yang sudah mulai ditutup oleh penjaga sekolah.

REVIEW.. YA.. please... tow..


End file.
